sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Croc (2000 video game)
|genre=Platform |modes=Single-player }} Croc is a 2000 platform game developed by Virtucraft and published by THQ under license by Fox Interactive and Argonaut Games for the Game Boy Color. It is a port of the 3D platform game, Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, and features similar gameplay taking place in a 2D environment. The game follows the eponymous character, a crocodile named Croc, as he sets out on a quest to save a race of furry creatures called Gobbos from the evil Baron Dante. The game was released on 6 June 2000 to mixed reviews from critics. Gameplay Croc is a 2D side-scrolling platformer in which the player controls a green crocodile named Croc who sets out on a quest to rescue the Gobbos from the evil Baron Dante. The player controls Croc through a series of various short levels, each accessed through a top-down world map. The main goal of each level is to progress through to the end of the stage and hit the gong at the end of the level in order to progress to the next. Certain levels also involve defeating a boss in order to progress to the next stage. Numerous collectibles are scattered throughout levels, such as blue crystals that act as Croc's health as well as giving the player an extra life when 100 of them are collected, small hearts that also give the player an extra life, and crates containing items that can be broken apart. Each level contains 3 captured Gobbos which are hidden throughout the stage in various locations. Also located throughout every stage are 5 multicolored letters spelling out the word "bonus"; collecting all of these letters unlocks a door located at the end of the stage leading to one of several minigames that can be played in order to win a fourth Gobbo, including a slider puzzle, a Whac-a-Mole-esque game, a catching game in which the player moves a bowl back and forth in order to collect various falling items, and a slot machine game. Collecting every single Gobbo in each level before a boss level unlocks a secret level containing a hidden Jigsaw puzzle piece. While collecting all of these pieces is not mandatory for completing the game, collecting every Jigsaw piece in the game unlocks a fifth world filled with secret levels, and is the only way to reach the game's final boss. Croc's moves are very similar to his moves in Croc: Legend of the Gobbos, dawning the ability to walk, climb and swim using the Game Boy Color's directional pad, as well as being able to jump and run using the console's "A" and "B" buttons, respectively. Croc's main methods of attacking consist of swiping his tail in a circular motion, which can be used to defeat enemies and is used to hit the gong at the end of each stage, and a downward hit drop attack that is used to smash open crates containing items. Croc's health is represented by the number of crystals he collects throughout each level; when he is hurt, he loses a small number of crystals. If Croc is hurt while carrying no crystals, he loses a life. Release Croc Was distributed by THQ as part of a deal with Fox Interactive to publish the game in tandem, along with several other Game Boy Color games. Reception |GSpot=4.4/10 |IGN=5/10 }} Croc received mixed to negative reviews from critics. The game holds an aggregated score of 54% on review website GameRankings. References External links * Official website (archive) Category:2000 video games Category:Argonaut Games games Category:Fictional crocodilians Category:Fox Interactive games Category:Game Boy Color games Category:Game Boy Color-only games Category:Side-scrolling platform games Category:THQ games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom